


HawkSilver OTP Ship Meme

by isisanubis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, otp ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shipping meme on tumblr asked the following pairing questions.<br/>These are my Clint/Pietro answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HawkSilver OTP Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Dedicating this to respoftw, for showing me this pairing, and writing some of the most amazing fic.

**Which one sexts like a straight white boy?**

Clint. Goodness knows he tries, and he’s asked for advice (Natasha laughed and you don’t want to know the answers Google provided), but suave our Hawkguy is not.

**Which one cried during a fucking disney movie?**

Both. They each have a movie (or two) that gets to them, and by mutual agreement just have tissues out when they watch it (Clint has this thing about Homeward Bound, Pietro has a thing about the cat in Hocus Pocus).

**Who put a goddamned fork in the microwave?**

Clint again. The first time was an accident, he was stirring one of those microwave meals, got distracted and left the fork there. Now though, he does it just (sometimes) to see how long it takes someone to notice.

**Who does the silly hands-over-the-eyes “Guess who” thing?**

Pietro. There and gone in an instant. And after he figures out how to get Clint to spin into his arms, he does it all the time.

**Who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?**

Both. Clint has cold feet, Pietro has cold hands. 

**Who had that embarassing Reality TV marathon?**

Pietro. Clint might like crappy tv in general, but Pietro went through a phase where he mainlined reality tv.

**Who laughs more during sex?**

Clint, but by a very slim margin. Once they get themselves sorted, and (mostly) figure out what they like to do together, Clint likes to play and have fun, and that leads to some mishaps and some stories they don’t talk about, and lots of laughter.

**WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON?**

They take turns. Neither one of them are actually very fond of cuddling, but they love sharing a bed, and knowing that there’s someone there with them. Cuddling is only a sometimes thing, as needed or wanted.


End file.
